


Chessboard

by Feniksa



Series: Chessboard and Riddler [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, During Batman: Arkham Knight, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Batman: Arkham Knight, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 19:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feniksa/pseuds/Feniksa
Summary: Chess wyciągnęła Riddlera z kłopotów, jednak pokonany i przygnębiony wciąż potrzebuje jej wsparcia. Nawet jeśli sam jeszcze o tym nie wie...





	Chessboard

**Author's Note:**

> W "Batmanie" jestem zupełnie nowa, więc mam nadzieję, że wybaczycie mi niedociągnięcia. Ale naprawdę się wkręcam i mam nadzieję, że napiszę kiedyś coś jeszcze. Liczę też na to, że mój OC'ek pojawi się ponownie :)
> 
> Miłego czytania!

Eddie siedział na krześle w i patrzył tępo w podłogę. Ale nawet półmrok obskurnej kuchni nie mógł ukryć zaschniętej krwi na jego twarzy i podbitego oka.

\- Pokaż- powiedziała cicho Chess, dotykając delikatnie jego policzka.

Początkowo lekko szarpnął głową czując dotyk, ale później tylko spojrzał jej w oczy i powiedział:

\- Nie ma potrzeby, nic mi nie będzie… zostaw i przestań mnie niańczyć!

Dziewczyna miała wrażenie, że patrzy na dziecko, które potrzebuje pomocy, ale jest zbyt uparte żeby się do tego przyznać.

\- Wyglądasz jak ruina człowieka, pozwól mi się sobą zająć… proszę.

Łagodne słowa podziałały. Spojrzał na nią tym swoim wyzywającym spojrzeniem, ale wstał i powiedział:

\- Więc…- tu teatralnie uniósł ręce- rób ze mną, co chcesz. Tylko nie myśl sobie, że twoje czułe słówka w jakimkolwiek stopniu na mnie wpływają. Potrafię sam się sobą zająć i nie potrzebuję twojej litości! Nie potrzebuje niczyjej litości…- mówiąc to odwrócił wzrok.

Chess założyła ręce na siebie i tylko spytała:

\- Skończyłeś już?

Zawstydzony znowu zaczął się rozglądać nerwowo po pokoju.

\- Chodź do łazienki. Poza tym…jesteś fatalnym kłamcą.

\- Czyli najwidoczniej w ogóle mnie nie znasz. Opierasz swoją ocenę na jakimś chorym poczuciu empatii. Ufanie, komu popadnie wprowadzi cię kiedyś w ogromne kłopoty, mogę ci to zagwarantować!

\- Moje „chore poczucie empatii” właśnie się tobą zajmie. Możesz w końcu tam wejść? – powiedziała wskazując przesadnie ręką.  
Eddie spojrzał na nią z lekkim oburzeniem, ale w końcu jej posłuchał.

Łazienka wyglądała jedynie odrobinę lepiej niż kuchnia. Ale to mieszkanie było obecnie jedyną opcją.

Chess podeszła do umywalki i zaczęła zwilżać ręcznik.

Odwróciła się żeby spojrzeć na Eddiego, który stał bez celu, na środku pomieszczenia.

\- Siadaj- mówiąc to wskazała głową na sedes.

\- Mam na tym usiąść?- spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem.

\- Odpowiedź na to pytanie nie jest chyba trudna- oparła się o zlew, uśmiechając się prowokująco.

Potraktował ją morderczym spojrzeniem, zrobił obrażoną minę, ale posłuchał.

Korzystając z chwili postanowiła go jeszcze trochę podenerwować:

\- Jaśnie pan nie będzie korzystał z takich „wygód”… o jak mi przykro!- zasłoniła teatralnie ręką pomalowane na czarno usta.

\- Nie prowokuj mnie! Tak się składa, że to przez ciebie tu jesteśmy!

\- Przeze mnie?- teraz uśmiech zniknął już z jej twarzy.- Taka się składa, że gdyby nie ja to wciąż siedziałbyś za kratami, mógłbyś okazać, chociaż śladowe ilości wdzięczności…chyba, że to przekracza twoje możliwości intelektualne!

Atmosfera zdecydowanie się zagęściła. Ktoś musiał odpuścić i Chess wiedziała, że Eddie tego nie zrobi. Postanowiła, więc dać spokój.

\- Dobra…przepraszam…- powiedziała podnosząc na niego wzrok.

\- Dziękuję…- szepnął ledwo słyszalnie.

\- Co?

\- Powiedziałem, że dziękuję… zadowolona?!- znowu spojrzał na nią tym swoim wyzywającym spojrzeniem.

\- Bardzo, a teraz się nie ruszaj.

Pochyliła się i zaczęła delikatnie wycierać krew.

\- Sam mógłbym to zrobić, nie mam pięciu lat!

\- Ale tak się zachowujesz…

\- Zdecydowanie na za dużo sobie pozwalasz.

\- Nie ruszaj się… i nie mów…

\- Poza tym nie sądzę, że najrozsądniej będzie zostawać tu dłużej…

\- Powiedziałam, że masz się nie ruszać- jej głos był cichy, ale stanowczy.

Chyba była jedyną osobą, której był w stanie posłuchać. Może mu tego brakowało. Świadomości, że ktoś się o niego martwi.

Krew została już prawie całkowicie starta. Mały ręcznik był umazany krwią i brudem. Chess spojrzała na jego posiniaczone oko.

\- Zapomniałam o lodzie!

Już miała iść do kuchni, kiedy złapał ją za rękę.

\- Zostań tu…- przyciągnął dziewczynę do siebie.- Chodź do mnie.

\- Widzę, że do zaburzeń obsesyjno-kompulsywnych dochodzą również wahania nastroju…

\- Bądź cicho!

Pociągnął ją za biodra tak, że usiadła mu na kolanach. Patrzyli na siebie tylko chwilę, bo Eddie zaczął wodzić ustami po jej szyi. Czuła jego oddech na swojej skórze oraz zapach potu i smaru. Położyła dłoń na jego klatce piersiowej i zaczepiła palec o krawędź podkoszulka.

Kiedy przestał ssać skórę na szyi powędrował do ust. Pocałunek był intensywny. Wplótł swoje palce, które nadal były w grubych rękawicach w jej włosy. Ich idealna granica, która dzieliła je na białą i czarną część została zaburzona.

Chess w przypływie podniecenia przysunęła się bliżej do niego. Poczuła twardość w jego spodniach.

Głos w jej głowie powiedział, że musi się do nich dostać. Teraz! Zaczęła rozpinać jeden z dwóch pasków, choć ręce jej drżały.

\- Na cholerę ci dwa paski, Eddie?!

\- Nagroda czeka tylko tych najwytrwalszych moja droga- powiedział ze zwycięskim uśmiechem.

Sprowokowana rozprawiła się z paskiem błyskawicznie. Przelotnie spojrzała na twarz kochanka i zobaczyła, że na jego ustach została resztka jej ciemnej szminki. Plama jednak nie wyróżniała się na tle wciąż zakrwawionej i brudnej twarzy.

\- Został ci jeszcze jeden.

\- Zobaczymy czy będzie ci tak do śmiechu, kiedy go rozepnę.

Zachęcony tą „groźbą” zsunął ramiączko jej bluzki. Strasznie ją to rozproszyło. Nie miała na sobie stanika, więc cienki top opadł odsłaniając pierś. Eddie od razu przyssał się do niej, zębami zahaczając o sutek. To sprawiło, że jeszcze bardziej nie umiała się skupić na spodniach.

W końcu dostała się do nich i wsunęła rękę w jego szorty. Kątem oka zauważyła, że mają podobny wzór jak koszula. Zacisnęła palce na jego twardym członku i wyciągnęła go delikatnie.  
Eddie lekko szarpnął biodrami i oderwał usta od drugiej piersi, do której się dorwał. Jęknął, kiedy zaczęła poruszać ręką. Wcisnął się w tył sedesu przymykając oczy, kiedy przyśpieszyła swoje ruchy ręką. Jego dłonie zacisnęły się na jej pośladkach.

Przerywany oddech kochanka doprowadzał Chess do szaleństwa, ale też chciała coś z tego mieć.

Zeszła z jego kolan, zostawiając samego ze sztywnym członkiem, z którego wyciekała odrobina spermy.

\- Co ty robisz?!- wysapał z wyraźną pretensją w głosie.

\- Jak to, co? Powinieneś wziąć prysznic- powiedziała z uśmiecham ściągając swój top.

Eddie wstał i praktycznie wepchnął ją pod prysznic. Próbowała włączyć wodę, ale on szarpnął jej spodnie próbując je ściągnąć. W końcu trafiła na jakiś kurek, ale woda była lodowata. Poczuła jak sutki jej twardnieją. To go najwidoczniej jeszcze bardziej podnieciło.

Uklęknął, a jego ubranie zaczęło nasiąkać wodą. Nadal miał na sobie swoje rękawice. Chess czuła szorstki materiał na swoich udach. Twarz Nigmy znalazła się między jej nogami. Przywarł tam rozkoszując się bliskością jej płci, czuła jak jego nos i usta ocierają się o jej dolne wargi.

Oboje zatracili się w tej chwili, nie zwracając nawet uwagi na lodowatą wodę, która po nich spływała.

Melancholijną chwilę przerwał Eddie, kiedy polizał jej łechtaczkę. Po ciele dziewczyny przebiegł przyjemny dreszcz, który jeszcze bardziej potęgował fakt, że zaczął ssać jej czuły punkt.  
Ledwo była w stanie ustać na nogach. Przypadkowo przekręciła ręką na kurek i przez lodowatą wodę zaczęła się przebijać ciepła. Temperatura stał się niemal idealna.

Ubranie Eddiego już całkiem przesiąkło. Zebrała w sobie całą siłę woli, żeby przerwać pieszczotę, pociągnąć go za koszulę i przecisnąć do ściany. Przez moment wyglądał na wściekłego, ale jego wyraz twarzy złagodniał, kiedy wsunęła rękę pod koszulkę. Szybko pomogła się jej pozbyć razem z brudną koszulą.

Teraz nadeszła pora na rękawice. Ściągnięcie ich w obecnym stanie graniczyło z cudem, ale w końcu udało się wspólnymi siłami.

Chess przyłożyła dłoń Edddiego do swojego policzka. Czuła szorstką skórę nawet przez spływającą wodę, każde zgrubienie i bliznę. Jego spracowane dłonie były cudownym kontrastem do jego błyskotliwego umysłu.

Przez chwilę ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Zobaczyła w jego oczach coś, czego nigdy nie widziała. Wydawał się być tylko tu i teraz, w tym ciasnym pokoju. Byli tylko oni i nic więcej.

Jednak kobieta przerwała tę chwilę i zsunęła z niego całkowicie spodnie.

Zbliżyła twarz do nabrzmiałego członka i zasmakowałam jego długość językiem. Uderzył biodrami o kafelki za sobą i wypuścił ze świstem powietrze.

Nie czekając długo wzięła go w usta całego. Nie chciała się bawić w subtelności i tak był już wystarczająco podniecony.

\- Nie…przestań!- wysyczał przez zęby.

Był już na krawędzi, jednak chciała go jeszcze trochę podrażnić.

\- Chess…- wyjęczał, co było rozkoszą dla jej uszu.

Nagle przycisnął ją do ściany. To stało się tak szybko, była zaskoczona jego siłą.

\- Chce dojść w tobie…moja droga- wyszeptał, tonem, który lekko ją zaniepokoił, tak samo jak jego spojrzenie.

Nagle wszedł w nią bez żadnego ostrzeżenia. Szarpał biodrami w gwałtowny i niekontrolowany sposób. Nie było to zaskakujące ze względu na to jak długo prowokowała.. W innej sytuacji to doznanie byłoby dla niej prawdopodobnie bolesne, jednak obecnie nie była w stanie racjonalnie odbierać bodźców.

Kakofonia jęków mieszała się z odgłosem lecącej wody i dźwiękiem uderzania bioder o kafelki. Oboje zatracali się w sobie coraz bardziej. Eddie poruszał się w niej jak transie chcąc, czym prędzej doczekać się spełnienia, a Chess nie mogła się powstrzymać od coraz głośniejszych jęków przechodzących w krzyki.

Od dłuższego czasu był już na krawędzi, ale chciał żeby ona również coś od niego otrzymała. Mógł do tego się nie przyznawać, ale naprawdę zależało mu na niej. Była jedyną osobą, na której mu zależało… Starał się zrobić wszystko by doprowadzić ją do szaleństwa.

\- Eddie…!- usłyszał swoje imię mieszane z masą przekleństw.

Kiedy sam doszedł wykrzykując podobne epitety położył głowę na jej piersiach. Ciężko oddychając tkwili tak przez chwilę przy akompaniamencie spływającej wody.

***

Chess prawie zasypiała w rozklekotanym łóżku, kiedy nagle zobaczyła stojącego nad nią Eddiego. Lekko się wzdrygnął, kiedy zauważył, że nie śpi.

\- Lubisz patrzeć jak śpię?- spytała z zadziornym uśmiechem.

Oburzony odpowiedział tylko:

\- Jesteś moją kobietą! Mogę patrzeć na ciebie gdzie i kiedy chce!

\- Dobra, dobra…położysz się w końcu?- uniosła w jego kierunku rękę w zapraszającym geście.

Jak obrażone dziecko, które potrzebuje miłości posłusznie podszedł do niej, wszedł pod koc i położył głowę na piersiach.  
Wiedziała, że będzie miał problemy z zaśnięciem, dlatego wsunęła rękę w jego włosy i zaczęła je delikatnie gładzić. Czuły dotyk sprawił, że Człowiek-Zagadka nareszcie się rozluźnił i przespał pierwszą od niewielu dni noc.


End file.
